Holes in The Floor Of Heaven
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: It was suppose to be a normal day for them, but it soon turned into a time of lose . . . A time of tears and heavy hearts, that might never seem to heal . .-a hetalia/FMA CROSSOVER Fanfic that i wrote for my friend Guardian, when she helped me in tough times. (note: it will be sad, so be prepared to have tissues handy)


A story I did for my freind, Guardiangirl92 and for one of my relatives who passed away a little while ago. Guardian helped me through that hard time and I wanted to thank her for it by writing this one shot story as a thank you gift. Thank you girlie! :D

I can never thank you enough for all that you do and for all the patients you have when we write segments together. You're a great friend and you mean the world to me! *luv ya to death like a sister for eternity!*

**Disclaimer:** **I Don't Hetalia or any of its Characters in the manga or anime. I also don't own FMA or FMA: Brotherhood. FMA and FMA BROTHERHOOD belongs to Hiromu Arakawa Sensei (The creator). Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei (The Creator). Song lyrics used in story are: **_**"Holes in the floor of heaven"**_**Steve Wariner****and "**_**Whiskey Lullaby" **_**by****Alison Krauss and Brad Paisley**

**I only own my OC: Reinae Crossfire and the story idea. Guardiangirl92 owns her OC: Guardian and nothing else. And to be inspired for this, I was listening to some anime sad songs to get in the mood.**

**Here's the soundtrack list I picked out for this story as different themes for parts of the story (warning: these will make you cry)**

***Bleach: Fade To Black- 09 Suite _'Never Meant to Belong'_ 1st Mouvement (Violin) **

*** Bleach: Fade To Black- 10 Suite _'Never Meant to Belong' _2nd Mouvement (Cello & Orchestra) **

***Bleach: Fade To Black- 11 Suite _'Never Meant to Belong'_ 3rd Mouvement (Piano) **

***Bleach: Fade To Black 06 _'Nothing Can Be Explained'_ (Instrumental 2008) **

*** Bleach Fade To Black 15 Suite _'Will of the Heart'_ 2nd Mouvement (Violin)**

***Bleach Fade To Black 14 Suite _'Will of the Heart'_ 1st Mouvement (Cello & Orchestra) **

**I also decided to put this in multiple parts, due to it would be extremely long to read In one time. **

**This is part 1, so part 2 will be coming soon….**

**So please enjoy it! :D**

* * *

_**Holes In The floor Of Heaven:PT.1**_

_It was suppose to be a normal day for them, but it soon turned into a time of lose . . ._

_A time of tears and heavy hearts, that might never seem to heal . . . _

Guardian was finishing reading a book at the Central Library, when she sensed something wrong. She and her friend Reinae were visiting the Library for a bit of a breather, from mission duties.

Reinae and Guardian were both Risembool Rangers that were also State Alchemists and some of the best around. Some of the missions they take are dangerous and sometimes, they need a break every now and then, just to relax.

_**But today, they were gonna experience something….**_

_**Something that would change one of their own as the area of hurt comes into their area…**_

Guardian was going to ask her friend a question as she walked down the book aisles, knowing what section she would be in. When she got the section, she was not excepting what she would find there.

It was Reinae, slumped like against a bookshelf with a shocked like look on her face. Her cellphone was clenched in her hand, like it was her only life support from breaking down into pieces.

"Reinae? Is something wrong?" Guardian asked as she quietly went over to her friend and gently put her hand on her friends shoulder. Her friend cringed a bit, feeling a bit anxious at whoever had just touched her.

She turned her head and quickly relaxed her muscles at knowing it was her friend Guardian, who touched her shoulder. She looked at Guardian, with sad eyes that almost look lifeless.

Guardian knew something was wrong, just by looking into her friends eyes.

Reinae was someone who could take a lot of bad things and not even flinch at them.

She was a strong person who had almost a heart of frozen ice.

But seeing those eyes…

Those lifeless sad looking eyes….

Made her almost look like, she had been going through the most hardest time in her life.

"It's…it's my….my grandma…" Reinae said, softly, trying not to stutter over her words. "She's…she's…"

"She's what, Reinae?" Guardian asked gently, trying to help her friend in finishing what she had to say.

"She's….she's dead…" Reinae said the last words softly, almost unhearable, but Guardian was able to hear the last bit that her friend had said. She covered her hands with her mouth as she heard her friend's terrible news.

"Oh, Reinae…I'm so sorry…" She said, as she put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Maybe we should go…"

Her friend just nodded her head, as she must have started going into shock at that moment. Guardian gently led her friend out of the area of books and out of the library.

They made it out of the doors and out onto the street, with Guardian leading the entire way, talking soothingly to her friend, trying to keep her active at least till they got to HQ.

She stumbled a few times, but Guardian kept her steady, keeping her balance right.

"It's gonna be okay, Reinae…let's just keep walking okay?" Guardian said, as her friend just nodded her head, not saying anything. They kept the pace going, walking slowly.

They were almost at the street that they needed to be one, when Reinae's shock was at her limit and she stumbled again, losing her balance.

"Reinae!" Guardian cried as she caught her friend, from crashing to the ground. She checked her friend to see if she didn't injure herself. She let out a sigh of relief when she found no injuries on her.

"Reinae, hang on okay?" Guardian said as she spoke to her friend softly, trying to keep her awake for a bit more.

Reinae's vision became a bit fuzzy as she tried to stay conscious, but couldn't as her eyes started to flutter and close, letting her slip into silent darkness…

Some time later, Reinae's eyes snap open as she bolted right out of the bed she was lying in. She looked around, as it took a few minutes for her to figure out, that she was in her own room She was a bit confused, about why she was in her room, when the memories of the last few hours came back at her, filling her up to speed.

"_That's right….I remember now….my grandma is dead. _

_She's dead and nothing is gonna change that." _Reinae thought as she stared at her hands. "_Even if I tried or wanted to, there is no way in hell will I try to do human transmutation to bring her back." _She thought to herself some more as she stares at the window, looking at the sky, with sad looking eyes.

"_I know that the dead can't be brought back to life. My friends have taught me that, that no matter how hard you try, it won't work…" _She knew the laws of alchemy and the experience that two of her friends had, proved that the law was always correct._.._

"_And besides…_

_She died in a different world…_

_Another dimension…" _She thought again, knowing that even though alchemy worked in this world, there's no way that the same transmutation would work also in that world….

She turned her head to the sound of the radio that was playing a song, a song that seemed perfect for the moment right now. She closed her eyes, as she listened to the song with thoughts racing through her head.

_**Thoughts all about her grandma and the life that she knew that she had…**_

_One day shy of 8 years old, grandma passed away._  
_I was a broken hearted little boy, blowin out that birthday cake._  
_How I cried when the sky let go, with a cold and lonesome rain,_  
_Momma smiled said don't be sad child, grandma's watchin you today._

_[Chorus]_  
_'Cause there's holes in the floor of heaven and her tears are pourin down_  
_that's how you know she's watchin, wishing she could be here now._  
_and sometimes if your lonely, just remember she can see,_  
_there's holes in the floor of heaven, and she's watchin over you and me._

_Season's come and seasons go, nothing stays the same._  
_I grew up, fell in love, met a girl who took my name._  
_Year by Year, made a life in this sleepy little town._  
_I thought we'd grow old together, lord I sure do miss her now!_

_[Chorus]_

_But there's holes in the floor of heaven, and her tears are pourin down._  
_That's how I know she's watchin, wishing she could be here now._  
_And sometimes when I'm lonely, I remember she can see,_  
_there's holes in the floor of heaven, and she's watchin over you and me._

_Well my little girl is 23, I walk her down the aisle,_  
_Its a shame her mom can't be here now, to see her lovely smile._  
_They throw the rice, I catch her eye,_  
_As the rain starts comin down._  
_She takes my hand says daddy don't be sad, 'cause I know Momma is watchin now._

_And there's holes in the floor of heaven, and her tears are pourin down._  
_thats how you know she's watchin, wishin she could be here now._  
_And sometimes when I'm lonely, I remember she can see,_  
_Yes, there's holes in the floor of heaven, and she's watchin over you and me._

_Watchin over you and me_  
_Watchin over you and me_  
_Watchin over you and me._

A knock was heard at the door, making Reinae turn her head. She didn't say anything as the door was opened softly and Guardian's head poked in into the room.

"Hey, Reinae…it looks like your already awake and okay…" Guardian said as she walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Reinae said nothing, as she just stared at the wall for some reason, in total silence.

Guardian knew that losing a loved one like that was hard for anyone. She also had lost loved ones in the past, but she thought that no one else would have to go through that same experience she had been through….

She remembered Reinae, coming to visit her in the hospital, trying to cheer her up and giver her friendly support in her time of need. She had been such a great help to Guardian, when she thought her whole world was crashing down on her and there wasn't anyway to help her get back on her feet.

But now, Reinae was the one in need of support right now and Guardian was gonna help her friend out, to help pay back her debt of friendship to her…

"Hey, Reinae…" Guardian said soothingly like, trying to keep her friend calm. "Do you need to do anything for your grandma? Like any last requests she might have asked you to do?"

Reinae seemed to have heard Guardian's voice as she looked at her, with sad looking eyes.

"Well…. I really…. don't know…."

"She isn't living…. In this world…." Reinae said softly, as she could feel her voice crack a bit.

"Okay, where was she living, before she….." Guardian started to say, but cut herself off, as he friend looked at her, knowing what she said.

"She died?" Reinae said, as Guardian tried to hold back her guilt of trying to make her friend think about her loved one's death. "It's okay, Guardian. You don't need to sugar coat it for me." She tried to give her friend a smile, but it was hard for her to do, since she was still kinda depressed.

"As for your question, she was living…

in Berlin,….Berlin, Germany, to be exact." Reinae said as she and Guardian knew exactly what to do now.

**Time to make a quick phone call…. **

A couple phone calls and a dimension-transmutation circle later, Guardian and Reinae, where in a different world, that was really different from their own. Even though it was a family related mission, Guardian did ask Edward Elric to come with them, just as a backup. He was good friends with Reinae and Guardian, so of course, he agreed to come.

(**Even though, he was busy with his own personal assignment, but he was able to get some time off to help his friends**.)

The three friends, made it to the national airport, that would take them all the way to Berlin, Germany in a short few hours. So when they found their flight, they got to their seats and then, were on the plane to Berlin, Germany…..

**About 3 to 4 hours later….**

"I hate flying! I always feel airsick!" Ed complained as they got off the airplane docks.

"Well, the flying part is over with now. You can rest easily…" Guardian said, as Ed grunted for a bit, then started to walk off. He didn't see where he was going, when he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where your going, you stupi…" Ed started to say, as he looked up to see who he bumped into. He stopped his sentence as he saw a tall slick back blond haired man, with blue eyes staring at him, with a bit of a serious face.

The man said something to him, but Ed couldn't understand a single word he said.

"Hey, Buddy! Speak freaking English okay? I can't understand, a single word your saying!" Ed said, as he thought of something. "If whatever your saying, is some way of calling me short, I'll shove my foot, right up your sorry…."

"HEY ED! WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TOO?!" Reinae said, as she ran over to Ed, dragging her suitcase and backpack with her. "You just started walking off and…" Her sentence is cut off as she notices the man, who was just standing there.

None of them, moved an inch, as Guardian, made it over to the group, taking notice of the silent, standing man.

"Oh, hey, there, Ludwig!" Guardian said, cheerfully as Ed looked at her, like she just went mental.

"Wait, you know this guy, Guardian?" Ed asked, feeling confused.

"Um, yeah, we do, Ed." Reinae said, as she started to explain it as best she could. "He is also, here for us…" Ed was feeling even more confused. But before he could say anything, they were in for another surprise visit…

"HALLO LIEBLINGS!" A loud voice said, as a hand was suddenly on Guardian's shoulder, making her and Reinae jump in fright. Both girls turned and saw a familiar albino, with silvery white hair and red eyes.

Guardian sighed at the albino, as Reinae gave him a grin and Ed just stared at him, completely dumfounded.

"Hey, Gilbert, what's up?" Guardian said, as Ed was feeling extremely confused. Guardian took a look at Ed and started explaining. "Oh, sorry about that Ed." Points at Gilbert. "This is Gilbert Bielschmidt, a friend of ours. And over there…" Points at Ludwig. "That is his younger brother, Ludwig Bielschmidt."

"Wait a minute…there….brothers?" Ed said, as Reinae and Guardian both nodded. "B-B-But how can that be? They look nothing alike!" Ed ranted outloud, as Gilbert snicked a bit.

"I like zhis vone. He is so funny, vith his freaking out und ranting." Gilbert said, as he chuckled some more. Ed just glared at him, as he raised a fist at him.

"Shut up, you red eye freak!" Ed said as Gilbert chuckled again and walked over to Ed, showing off the height difference.

"Vell, your so tiny, it's hard for me to see you…" Gilbert said, as he hit Ed's limit as Ed went off the handle.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL, THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN THOUGH A GRAIN OF SAND?! I'M NOT SHORT, DAMMMIT! YOU'RE JUST A FREAKING ABLINO GIANT!" **Ed ranted outloud again, scaring some tourists that were walking by. Ludwig face-palmed, as Reinae let out a small laugh and Guardian sighed again.

**Maybe they should have asked for more people as backup, for this….**

**~END OF PART 1~**


End file.
